


the world doesn't need a genius

by merrylarry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Tony Fixes things, Tony is a good role model, for once lol, peter is insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrylarry/pseuds/merrylarry
Summary: Peter can't get his calculations to work, and he feels like a disappointment. Tony makes him feel better





	the world doesn't need a genius

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched IW again and was in the mood for some father figure Tony, because it makes everything happier. 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @god-doesnt-talk-to-us!

Peter huffed and threw down the pen he’d been holding. He’d be working on troubleshooting a design for new lab robots to help both himself and Mr. Stark and had hit dead end after dead end. From across the lab, Tony looked toward the noise.

“Everything okay over there, Pete?” he asked. He sat up from his slumped over stance and gave Peter a once-over.

“Sure, if by okay you mean am I a complete failure, because in that case, I am the most okay a person could be,” Peter responded.

Tony stood up and began to walk toward Peter. “I’m 99.9% sure you’re full of shit. What’s up?”

Peter sighed and rubbed at his eyes. He wanted to impress Mr. Stark - he had since the first day of his internship. And maybe he had over exaggerated to himself how easy his redesigns could be, but he only wanted to push himself - just like Mr. Stark always did.

“Mr. Stark, I can’t do this. I’m too big of an idiot - nothing’s working!” Peter exclaimed as he gestured toward the pile of parts in front of him.

“Listen, kid, nobody expects you to get it right the first go-around. Hell, I’m lucky if I get it even close in the first dozen tries,” Tony said.

Peter put his face in his hands, his elbows supporting his weight. He just wanted to do something right for once in his life. He’d already made so many other mistakes during his time spent with Mr. Stark, and he wanted to do better. He wanted to _be_ better.

Peter could feel the tears coming before they began to well in his eyes. Tony approached Peter and placed a hand on his back in an attempt to comfort him.

“Hey, don’t worry about it okay? It’s already pretty late, you should be heading home anyway. How about you give it another go tomorrow? Fresh pair of eyes makes a world of difference.”

“You don’t get it, Mr. Stark. I don’t think I can keep doing this. I think you were wrong about me; I’m not smart enough to do this. I’m not a genius like you are,” Peter said softly.

“No one’s asking you to be a genius. I saw potential in you, and I still see it.” Tony moved the notebook Peter had been working in closer to himself so he could look at Peter’s notes. He then glanced at the parts Peter had been tinkering with. “How long have you been going at this?”

Peter sniffled but kept his face hidden in his hands. “Since Monday.”

It was Thursday night.

Tony let out a soft sigh. “Kid, look at me. Please.”

Peter slowly uncovered his face, which had grown red from the frustration he had felt and the tears that had come with it.

“We’ll figure this out together, okay? Come in at your regular time tomorrow, and I guarantee we’ll have this finished by the time you go home. Sound like a plan?” Tony asked.

Peter nodded and rubbed the tears from his eyes. “Yeah,” he swallowed. “Yeah, that sounds good. Thank you, Mr. Stark.”

Tony smiled at him. “No problem, kid.”


End file.
